


The Meetup - A Skephalo Short :)

by skephalophobic



Category: Badboyhalo, HAPPYTWT - Fandom, Skeppy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skephalophobic/pseuds/skephalophobic
Summary: This is a story about the skephalo meet up :D
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Kudos: 20





	The Meetup - A Skephalo Short :)

It was a cold day on a afternoon. Bad had just gotten finished with streaming. He went downstairs and grabbed some coffee. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door, and a little high pitched voice going, "Hello? is there anyone home?" Bad wondered who it could be. He answered the voice, "Who is it?", "It's me, Zak." He opened the door and gasped. Was it actually his best friend? or was this his mind playing tricks on him? "Skeppy?" The older asked. "Yes, it's me Bad." Darryl smiled, and he hugged Zak tightly. After the hug, he invited Zak inside. Zak came in and gasped, "Wow, nice house.", "Yeah, it's pretty nice." "So uh, Bad. Or Darryl-", "You can just call me Darryl." said the older boy. "Darryl.", "Mhm?" "Wanna build a snowman?" The older boy smiled, "Yes!" The two boys walked outside with their coats on, it was really cold out and Zak was shivering, Darryl noticed and said "Are you okay? Do you need my coat?" The shorter boy replied, "No, I'm fine." Darryl did not care, he gave the shorter boy his coat. "Why did you do that?" the short boy asked. "You were cold." Anyways, they continue to build the snowman. Bad goes to grab a carrot for its nose and he thinks, "I can't believe me and Zak finally met up, it's like a dream." He grabs the carrot from the fridge and goes back outside. He notices Skeppy already put rocks in place for the snowman's eyes and buttons on it's shirt. "What do you think?" Skeppy asks. "It looks good, what it's name?" "Roberto." "Oh." The two boys look at each other and then they laugh. A little time goes by and the shorter boy grabs a snowball and throws it at the older boys face. "Ow! Skeppy!" The older yells. The little one just laughs. The older looks at Zak, remembering all the times they've spend together up to this point. They've been friends for almost 3 years. Hopefully they're always together.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this short fic. It's my first fanfic so hopefully I did good :D


End file.
